Did you ever wish?
by Edward's.Girl.24.94
Summary: Have you ever seen a shooting star wondering if there's something out there that really makes your life worth living? She found what she was looking for. And his name was Chad.


**HEY GUYS LONG TIME NO SEQUAL?? WELL HERE IT IS. i know FINALLY enjoy it! if there are any tupos just ignore them cause i typed almost all of this on my ipod. haha ENJOY. oh and PLEASE I BEG YOU!! REview?? I will love you even more if you do.. THANKSSS**

(Three years later)  
(Sophie and Joe are BOTH 21)  
Sophie's POV

"Wouldn't it be nice if we were older, then we didn't havta wait so  
long. Wouldn't of be nice to live together, in the kind of world where  
we belong."  
The lyrics blasted through my car as I drove down the boardwalk  
road. The smell of the fresh beach air was a warm welcoming ,  
reminding me exactly of what I was doing. I was on my way to Joe's  
house, driving there from the airport. I'm technically not arriving at  
the airport for three more hours, well that Joe know of atleast. I  
pulled into the Jonases house. It still gave me the butterflies when I  
pulled into the driveway of the breath takingly gorgeous house. I  
rolled up the windows of my black range rover and stepped out. Before  
I could even step onto the the first step leading to the front door,  
the front door opened slowly. Kevin was smiling, a huge grin across  
his face.  
"How did you know?" I asked with a defeated tone.  
"I know everything," he said almost too cocky "and besides. I have  
known you for three years. Why on earth would ever schedule the latest  
flight of the day."  
"Your right you do know me to well... Does this mean Joe is aware that  
I'm here?" I asked him worried as I walked towards Kevin slowly.  
"Do you really think I would tell him and ruin the surprise?" he asked  
with obvious tone. I replied by running the few steps in between us  
and gave him a huge hug. He let go and told me Joe was in his bedroom.  
I walked as quietly as I could up the stairs and down the hallway. I  
heard the faint sounds of the song Abracadabra by The Steve Miller  
Band coming from Joe's room. I inched closer and closer to Joe's door,  
the excitement growing in my heart. I pushed Joe's door open and subtly  
walked in. His bare back was facing me. He had on my favorite pair of  
his skinnies, his bright yellow ones. He was singing slightly to  
himself as he danced around his room, his back always facing me. When  
the song finally ended he walked back over to the iPod speakers, which  
just happened to be directly in front of me. I walked slowly until I  
was just inches away from Joe's back. I held out my finger and then  
tapped Joe lightly on his bare shoulder. His body immediately tensed  
and he turned around on his heel. His mouth dropped and he let out a  
slight gasp. His open mouth soon turned into a huge grin, before I  
could say a word Joe captured my lips with his own. He passionately  
wrapped his arms around me and he quickly dipped me backwards. When he  
pulled me back up I broke away.  
"Surprise..." I managed to say in between my deep breathes. He smiled  
and quickly kissed me before he scooped me up, bridal style, and ran  
me out of the room. Before I knew it Joe had managed to carry me all  
the way downstairs. He ran through the main floor yelling,  
"Mom! Dad! Nick! Kevin! Frankie!"  
"We're out here Joe. What's wrong?!" Denise yelled from the backyard  
patio. Joe sprinted out and stopped right in front of the rest of the  
Jonas family.  
"Look what I found!" Joe said still dumb-founded about my early  
arrival. The family didn't look that surprised to see me early. I  
blame Kevin, big mouth. Denise and the rest of the family stood up as  
if they were going to say hello but apparently Joe wanted me all to  
himself, seeing as he just ran back up to his room. We got back into  
Joe's room and he gently put me down on the bed. Then again he not so  
gently jumped onto the bed, lying beside me. I quickly rolled over so  
I was on top of him. I slid down ever so slightly and laid my head on  
Joe's bare chest. I took in a deep breath, taking in the oh so  
familiar cologne.  
"Did you know how miserable I was without you these last few weeks."  
Joe asked me when I tilted my head up to look at me.  
"I think can make a good estimate." I replied smiling widely. Joe  
quickly sat up, spinning me slightly so I was sitting on his lap.  
"So what do you want to today since you showed up early?" Joe asked  
me. I tilted my head side to side slightly then leant forwards and  
pecked Joe on the cheek.  
"Well besides that of course." He said smiling again. I shrugged my  
shoulders. "Do you want to go down to beach?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I missed the ocean." I admitted  
"I missed you." Joe said staring at me with his big hazel eyes. I  
kissed him once again but this one was more than a peck.  
"Let's go," I said as I stood up, grabbed his hand and pulled him out  
of his room. We ran down the stairs and out the front door.

**R&R**

**PLEASE!!**


End file.
